Igła
by AlJoK
Summary: Lord Voldemort i jego fobia.


Igła

_Dedykowane zarówno mej przeciwniczce, jak i osobom cierpiącym na fobię zastrzykową. _

_Północna Anglia, 20 listopada 1981r.  
To nic nie boli. Tylko zwykłe ukłucie._ Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dzieciak. Nie było jednak innego wyjścia, jak podać eliksir dożylnie.  
W dzieciństwie istniał tylko taki sposób podawania szczepionek, które, podawane z jednej igły każdemu dziecku, nigdy nie pomagały. Tom dostał zapewnienie, że nie będzie żadnych efektów ubocznych w działaniu leku. Miał to być zwykły zastrzyk, pomagający przetrwać ból, towarzyszący zmianie rysów twarzy. Chciał ulżyć sobie, bo wiedział, że za kilka dni czeka go coś o wiele gorszego. Przemiana nie trwa kilka godzin. Ona ciągnie się miesiącami, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Horkruksy. Blizny pogłębiają się, tworząc tajemniczą siatkę, pełną zagłębień na twarzy. Policzki powoli zapadają się, ukazując kości, a skóra bieleje. _Nikt nigdy nie doszedł tak daleko, jak ja._ Był to ból, jakiego nikt nie poczuł. Ale dla Czarnego Pana nic nie było niemożliwe.  
Isaac podniósł strzykawkę z igłą w górę. Przed oczami przeleciało Voldemortowi parę scen, które z pewnością nie należały do najpiękniejszych w jego życiu.

_Stał wśród sprzętu "tortur". Przed nim znajdowała się szpitalna kozetka, na której miał się położyć. Powoli zamknął oczy starając się, by nie uronić łez rozpaczy. "Jeszcze mnie tutaj przypną", stwierdził z zażenowaniem, ale pozostawił sobie tę myśl, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.  
- Taak, kochanieńki?  
Przed nim stanęła pulchna kobieta, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Miała długie, blond włosy, poskręcane przy końcach. Jej zęby były równe, ale miejscami żółtawe. Uśmiech, który był skierowany do niego, rozjaśniał jej twarz, ale mimo to, on go nie odwzajemnił. Wykrzywił za to się w grymasie bólu, który przeszywał jego pięcioletnie ciało.  
- Boli - syknął. Boleść, jaką czuł w ramieniu, rozrywała go doszczętnie. Wiedział, że przez kolejne lata będzie wspominał ten dzień, jako jeden z najgorszych w życiu.  
- Boli - powtórzył. Powoli zbierało mu się na wymioty, ale powstrzymał się.  
- Rączka?  
Pokiwał głową. Chwyciła go delikatnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Potem mruczała coś pod nosem, chodząc dookoła gabinetu w poszukiwaniu rękawic, jakichś pudełek i pojemników z nieznanymi płynami. Potem zakasała rękawy oraz założyła gumę na ręce (Tom nie chciał przyznać, że to rękawiczki lekarskie, gdyż guma, z której były zrobione, pachniała obrzydliwie).  
- To tak jak komar. Chwilowe ukłucie, które po chwili przechodzi. To tylko lek znieczulający.   
Riddle przymrużył oczy i wykonał jedną z kilku wspaniałych min, na jakie go było stać. Chciał być odważny, jak bohaterowie komiksów, które "pożerał" tonami. Pełne męstwa bajki, dzielni ludzie. Dużo przemocy i walki dobra ze złem. Tom nie wiedział, do której strony chciałby należeć. Chwilami czuł dziwne jednoczenie się z ciemnymi mocami.  
Słońce padało na jego twarz, oświetlając jego oczy, które nabrały dziwnego wyrazu, gdy igła boleśnie wbiła mu się w ramię._

- Pani Cole!  
Przez sierociniec, a inaczej Dom Dziecka, rozległ się wrzask, przedzierający się do każdego z pokoi. Młody chłopak podniósł głowę znad poduszki, podtrzymując się na łokciach.  
- Tutaj!  
Kolejny krzyk. Teraz już usiadł. To nie było zwykłe nawoływanie. Owszem, należało do Marty, jednej z pomocnic Cole, ale sam głos był przesycony strachem. Czegoś takiego, od kiedy się tutaj znalazł, nigdy nie widział. Wstał, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Wyjrzawszy na korytarz, ujrzał kilkoro dzieci, wyglądających źródła hałasu. Jakaś kobieta przebiegała przez korytarz, trzymając naręcze ręczników i prześcieradeł. Wszyscy wzrócili w jej stronę zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
- Do Gertrudy. Źle z nią.  
Pani Cole pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku, podtrzymując w jednej ręce rąbek spódnicy, by ta nie zahaczyła się jej pod nogami.  
- Zaraziła się prątkami gruźlicy. Ciągle kaszle i jest coraz słabsza.  
- Wezwaliście doktora?  
Tom wzdrygnął się. Nigdy, jak jego pamięć sięgała, nie wzywano do bidulu lekarza, tylko wysyłali dzieci na izbę przyjęć do pobliskiego szpitala na GrevetHill. Poczuł, że to musi być coś poważnego.  
- Do łóżek! NATYCHMIAST!  
Maria przebiegła po wszystkich pokojach, uspokajając płaczące dzieci i karząc iść spać tym starszym. Nawet nie pozbierała brudnych fartuchów, bo wszędzie panował zamęt i bałagan. Dobiegające pod osiemnastkę dziewczyny weszły do pokoi młodszych maluchów, opowiadając im bajki na dobranoc. Riddle zakradł się do drzwi, za którymi panowało zamieszanie. Wysoki, młody mężczyzna pochylał się nad łóżkiem, na którym leżała piękna, młoda dziewczyna, rówieśniczka Toma. Mała ciemne loki, niebieskie oczy i jasną cerę. Chłopak czuł od dawna, jakby ona zamieszkiwała jego ciało od dawna. Zakochał się w niej. To nie było zwykłe uczucie. Byli ze sobą związani, odkąd się poznali, on to czuł. I żeby tak teraz, przy wszystkich...  
Odparł od siebie tę myśl. Musi być silny, by pokonać śmierć, która i tak już mu wiele zabrała. Nie miał matki i nie chciał stracić drugiej, tak ważnej osoby w swym życiu, która nigdy nie wyznała mu uczuć. Może jednak to było tylko pożądanie, którego nic nie może zaspokoić. On sam nie wiedział, czym objawia się takie uczucie, jednak na jej widok serce przestawało bić, a oddech stawał się coraz płytszy. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić swojego zachowania. Nie chciał.  
Nagle w pokoju rozległ się wrzask, kiedy igła wbiła się w ramię Gertrudy. To nie była ona. To był Tom. Złe wspomnienia sprzed kilku lat dały o sobie znać, kiedy zobaczył strzykawkę. Podbiegła do niego pani Cole, przytulając go do piersi. Zaczął cicho łkać, choć miał już jedenaście lat. Za jego plecami Gertruda traciła oddech, dławiąc się powietrzem. Riddle wyobraził sobie jej minę, gdyby chwycił ją za rękę. Tak też zrobił. Tyle, że ten, kto chciałby go zobaczyć, ujrzałby jego dłoń, trzymającą się w powietrzu. Jakby była na czymś zaciśnięta. A on czuł znikające ciepło z jej rąk. 

Eliksir rozchodził się po całym ciele, dając uczucie rozkoszy, ulgi. Ból po chwili ustąpił uczuciu błogości, starając się pokryć nim wszystko dookoła. Dla Voldemorta było to szczególne, bo od ponad dwunastu lat mógł się poczuć dobrze. Zawsze coś gruchotało go między kościami, przesuwając je w inne miejsca.  
- Lepiej? - zapytał Isaac. Nie odpowiedział, rozkoszując się ciepłem.

_Zabrał ze sobą dziennik, jakoby on miał dla niego wartość bezcenną. Starł delikatnie kleksa z zewnętrznej okładki, wykonanej ze skóry i przypatrzył się nazwisku, wygrawerowanym na odwrocie. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Czy to nie brzmi zbyt szlamowato? Chwycił leżące w pobliżu pióro i z zawzięciem zaczął zamazywać nazwisko. "To nic nie da", pomyślał, "Prędzej, czy później tekst się zamaże". Zepchnął stos ksiąg z sekretarzyka, tak, że wszystko spadło na podłogę, rozsypując się dookoła. "Cholera, będę musiał to posprzątać, nim zrobią to skrzaty". Wybiegł szybko z dormitorium, zatrzaskując drzwi. Spokojnie dotarł do foteli przy kominku.  
- Avery, muszę coś załatwić - rzekł do Berry'ego. - Sam - dodał, widząc, że przyjaciel podnosi się z krzesła.  
- Idziesz do starego Slughorna i nic mi nie mówisz?  
- Avery, to nie czas na żarty. Nie chodzi o Ślimaka. TA sprawa jest poważniejsza.   
Berry usiadł z powrotem w fotelu, powodując się jego głębsze osunięcie w głąb. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak, by rzucić zaklęcie w drzwi dormitorium siódmoklasistów.  
- Tom coś knuje, wciąż spiskuje, wyjdźże na jaw, czym się truje!  
Srebrny wąż, wyczarowany z różdżki jesionowej, należącej do Avery'ego przebił się przez dębowe drzwi, łaskocząc delikatnie twarz Lectusa Lestrange'a. Z pewnym oporem otworzył on oczy i wykopał się z łóżka._

Tymczasem Riddle niepostrzeżenie doszedł do korytarza na drugim piętrze. Zza drzwi do jednej z toalet dobiegał szloch. Dziewczęcy szloch. Tom postanowił, że nie będzie się wtrącał w babskie sprawy, odkąd skończył siedem lat, tak też więc robił. Wyciągnął różdżkę zza pazuchy i wycelował w kamienny mur.  
- W imię Slytherina, mego prapradziada, karzę otworzyć ci się, Komnato Tajemnic - wysyczał po wężoustu. Cegła, w którą stuknął, odsunęła się posłusznie, a za nią następne. Chłopak stał, i w pewnym napięciu obserwował to, co działo się ze ścianą. Nagle, w dziurze ukazał się dość szeroki tunel.  
- _Przybądź do mnie Bazyliszku, królu wszystkich węży, bym mógł stać się wiernym dziedzicem twego pana.__  
Coś w oddali zasyczało, a o gruby metal zaczęło pocierać się coś ogromnego, przybliżając się z każdą sekundą.  
- __Witaj__ - syknął Tom - __Urządzimy sobie małe polowanko__.  
Wąż pokiwał głową i poszedł za Riddle'em. Wśród odgłosów kapiącej wody, zza drzwi łazienki dosłyszał szloch.  
"A więc ciągle ryczy", stwierdził, "To może nawet lepiej". Pewien siebie, trzymając w ręku różdżkę, podszedł do drzwi i cicho otworzył je.  
- __Czas, aby spełniło się pragnienie mego Pana. Atakuj__.  
Bazyliszek podczołgał się do drzwi, kiedy one się otworzyły. Wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie, by paść żywcem. Jej ciało opadło na kamienne płytki, wydając głuchy odgłos. Tom pochylił się nad ciepłym jeszcze trupem i wyciągnął z kieszeni strzykawkę. Odgarnął jej włosy z czoła i spojrzał w mętne, zielone oczy.   
- Twój czas nadszedł, Marto - w drugiej ręce trzymał różdżkę - Niechaj wypełni się wola Slytherina. Niech jej krew dobro zatrzyma!  
Podciągnął jej rękaw, i resztkami woli pobrał z żył niezakrzepniętą jeszcze krew. Była ciemnoszkarłatna, wręcz czarna. Riddle wzdrygnął się na ten widok. Chwycił jednak swój dziennik i wbił igłę w okładkę.  
- Dopóki ja nie zechcę, Horkruksem będziesz wiecznie!  
I wstrzyknął krew do pamiętnika, który, albo mu się wydawało, albo nie, zasyczał._

_Południowa Walia, 30 listopada 1981r. _  
Obudził się, czując ból w lewym ramieniu.  
"_Cholerny Isaac. Miał mi pomóc_". Voldemort wstał, podtrzymując się na wezgłowiu. Zamrugał oczami. Działo się coś dziwnego. Może był to skutek Ognistej Whisky, a może tylko bólu ręki, ale nagle ciemny pokój starej chaty stał się dziwnie nieprzyjazny. Ktoś zapukał.  
- Wejdź.  
Narcyza Malfoy powoli weszła do pokoju. Po kilku krokach podniosła wzrok znad podłogi i stanęła w miejscu. Widząc swojego Pana, wydała z siebie głuchy krzyk, który odbił się od drewnianych ścian. Czarny Pan nie do końca zrozumiał jej zachowanie, gdy ta z wymalowanym zaskoczeniem na twarzy, wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Wciąż stał, patrząc się na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła. _"Może spodziewała się kogoś innego?"_. W końcu podszedł wolnym krokiem do lustra, oddychając głęboko. To, co zobaczył, zamieszało mu zupełnie w głowie. Zakrył usta dłonią, by nie wydać z siebie okrzyku wściekłości.  
- To _nie możliwe_. Węża mogłem zrozumieć, ale _borsuka_? Jeszcze mi zółto-czarnego szalika brakuje!  
Teraz już zrozumiał, o co chodziło Narcyzie. Isaac Greenwold nie przewidział jednej rzeczy: zawsze mógł pomylić strzykawki. Przez przypadek podał mu Eliksir Czworonogów. I niestety, przyjął się on w organiźmie Lorda Voldemorta.

_Gdzieś w Anglii, 31 listopada 1981r. _  
Była Noc Duchów. Wokół stało pełno świecących się dyń, wyglądających przerażająco w panującym na ulicy mroku. Czarna peleryna łopotała za nim, jak skrzydła, a on dał się ponieść fantazji i założył czarną maskę na twarz. Jakieś mugolskie dzieci, przechodzące obok, zaśmiały się na jego widok. Rzeczywiście, jakby miały z czego! Tom Riddle był bardzo zażenowany, idąc ulicą, by wypełnić przepowiednię, której znał tylko fragment. Ale to mu wystarczało, by pokonać jeszcze nie zdolnego do niczego wroga.   
Stanął w drzwiach domu piątego w Dolinie Godryka. Zapukał. _"Ja mam pukać?"_  
- _Bombarda!_ - mruknął pod nosem, a drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. James siedział przed kominkiem, dobywając różdżki z kieszeni. Szybko podniósł się z kanapy, odrzucając włosy z czoła. Voldemort zerwał maskę z twarzy.  
- Lily! To on, bierz... - James urwał i ryknął śmiechem - Voldemort, mógłbyś przestać?  
- Czy ja coś robię? - zapytał, lekko czerwieniąc się, ale Potter mógł zobaczyć lekko brązowiejące futerko na jego twarzy - Zresztą, nie będę ci się tłumaczył. Jesteś tylko zdrajcą krwi, który próbuje mi zrujnować życie. _Avada Kedavra_!  
James opuścił ten świat z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy. Jakby zadowolenia i radości.


End file.
